Forum:2011-08-10 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Now I am wondering if my assumptions were not in error. Did Agatha leave to see about her beaus or did she just leave to avoid a conflict with the Castle over Tiktoffen's arm? I had been thinking that the Castle had managed to throw her into a panic over the plight of Gil and Tarvek, but now I am simply bewildered. -- Billy Catringer 05:50, August 10, 2011 (UTC) : My interpretation of is that Agatha is upset about Gil. I can't tell if the castle is being honest or taunting her — either would be in character for the castle. Argadi 08:37, August 10, 2011 (UTC) : In case you haven't been paying attention, Agatha is in love with Gil, whether she wants to admit it or not. Go review the archives - the scene in Sturnmhalten with Gil and Agatha's first kiss as background. All the little hearts around Agatha as she watches Gil wipe out the Knights of Jove. AndyAB99 17:58, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :: I assumed, and on further reflection have concluded that my assumption was in error, that the Castle was merely trying to distract Agatha from recovering Tiktoffen's arm. I now realize that that assumption was based on an assumption that I had not realized that I had made. I had unwittingly assumed that Vole was not a real problem for Gil. Gil had, after all, dealt with Vole once before without real trouble and Vole was suitably humbled. But, and this is a very large and hairy but, that was before I had been informed that Vole had made an attempt on the lives of the Heterodyne boys. ::The fact that Captain Vole had done such a thing and survived spoke volumes which, my brain failed to hear because it was only considering current events, but after this newly acquired revelation, logic can allow only one conclusion. Vole should not be alive at this point in the story. The fact that he is alive suggests that he is at least as durable as Ol' Man Death or, perhaps, even as durable as Airman Higgs. Either of whom might have been the survivors of the Jager's Battle-Draught. Perhaps Captain Vole was badly wounded in a fight and received an overdose of Battle-Draught, or lost control of his temper during his recovery period. Anyone who could and did survive an irate Castle Heterodyne and a deeply offended community of Jagers at one and the same time simply must be nigh on to indestructible. ::In light of all this, I must assume that Agatha's question, "What? You guys haven't got rid of HIM yet?" was intended to salve her swains' egos. I am beginning to wonder if Violetta is not just another swain. I suspect that Violetta finds herself torn between Moloch von Zinzer and Agatha. :::Why do you want Violetta to be a lesbian? She is happy to be serving a female, whom she can relate to, instead of Tarvek who did run into the Castle as a refuge, dressed only in a bed sheet and boots. I don't care if she is, I just don't see any sexual tension between Violetta and Agatha. AndyAB99 17:58, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::In answer to your very reasonable query, I am making yet another assumption and may not have valid grounds for it. Has Agatha turned Violetta's head? Yes, definitely. She ignored Moloch von Zinzer even after Snaug picked on her about it. Violetta goes Agatha one better in the action department in that she is more of a tomboy than Agatha is and that because, in large part, of her upbringing and assigned duties. She has never been free to be a "real" girl. Either she is not ready to begin a relationship with a member of the opposite sex, or she is a lesbian. She may not even know the answer to that question herself. -- Billy Catringer 06:54, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I see your point. What I see is that Violetta is a Smoke Knight by heredity, not choice. She would much rather be a Lady in Waiting than a Ninja Assasin. But that's her training and her job. By serving Agatha she has a chance at the former while still being the latter. As for Moloch, I don't see where she has strong feelings about him. Just because he's male doesn't mean every female must want him. She was developing a friendship until Snaug made her move. AndyAB99 13:36, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::So now I am waiting to see how Agatha will deal with a recalcitrant and obstreperous Captain Vole. Perhaps Gil will bring him to heel, but this is Agatha Heterodyine's story. We have every reason to expect her to be a prominent part of the solution to the ongoing Vole Problem. -- Billy Catringer 17:12, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm a little surprised that the death of the Baron didn't delay the attack. The expected attack was from the Baron's forces, and I wouldn't have expected Boris to respond to the death by immediately ordering an attack on the building where the presumed heir is located (and who else could have given the order). (If the attack is from the same source that attacked the hospital, why aren't they now busy with the Baron's troops? A surprise attack on the hospital is one thing, but then moving on to the larger castle without being delayed by the Baron's forces is another.) Argadi 08:37, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :::I do not believe we have a right to say anything about what is going on outside of the Castle other than it is being attacked. I think you may well be correct about Wulfenbach Forces not attacking the Castle, but that says what? It fails to clarify anything. The last word we had, the Baron and his entourage was very likely evacuated by the First Subterranean Mecha Mole Brigade. I say it is very likely only because it is unsafe to assume that Baron Wulfenbach is the only spark to have equipped his or her troops with subterranean equipment. It may well be that the Baron has been kidnapped and is not dead. , he was under the care custody and control of Lunevka and planning on his own death. -- Billy Catringer 17:12, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, the reports showed the mole machines in the Hospital grounds, so i believe they told us that because that's where the Baron ended up, and probably Anevka went in a machine with him, so she could personally control him. Agathahetrodyne 18:03, August 10, 2011 (UTC)Category:Page-by-Page ::Agreed, but I am not ready to say whose machines they might be. We have seen machines assigned to the First Subterranean Mecha Mole Brigade, but that does not mean that they are the only forces so equipped with machinery possesssing the ability to tunnel underground at will. I think that it is safe to assume that Lunevka went with the Baron, no matter whose machines they were, to keep an eye on him and make sure that he does not cause any trouble to her plans. -- Billy Catringer 06:54, August 11, 2011 (UTC)